Wrong Again
by ShadowingPassion9532
Summary: A Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu oneshot/songfic! Xiao Qiao and her sister are forced to marry Cao Cao, but will they escape his and their parent's clutches and into the arms of the love they have been searching for? XQ/ZY!


--

**Okay, this is something that I just sat down to write on my chapter story, Are you Jealous Yet?, but I started to write this instead. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

_**--**_

_**From the day we met  
You made me forget**_

_**--**_

_I shook with nerves as I looked out of my bedroom window and heard my future husband come through the door. I was scared, but this guy was also my sister's future husband, and a close family friend. It gave me some comfort that my sister and best friend would join me in his kingdom._

_Da Qiao took my hand and gave it a little squeeze for moral support, but she too was scared. She didn't like this agreement, but she didn't want to shame our family by objecting. We had no choice but to comply. _

_I looked at her, my sister, my best friend and my mother at times, through a wealth of tears. I was too young to marry, but Cao Cao didn't care, he would have us both, or neither. _

_The door to my room opened and I turned to see my fiancé, though I already knew what he looked like_.

_**--**_

_**All my fears**_

_**--**_

_Cao Cao looked at my sister with desiring eyes and then those stupid viper eyes turned on me. He closed the distance between us with only two big strides. _

"_Don't cry little Qiao, we will live long and happy lives together." He promised me._

_I only could smile. "I hope so." I heard myself whisper._

"_Oh, yes. We'll have very happy lives and you two will live in perfect harmony in my kingdom, and will have the service of a thousand maids to see to your comfort when I'm gone. You two will sleep with me and we'll have perfect dreams in this perfect future!" He promised both of us as he took us both by the hands and kissed them. _

_He then took out a kerchief and wipes my tears that had ceased falling from my face. "You are too beautiful to cry." He commented me. _

_**--**_

_**Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears**_

_**--**_

_I leaned out of my window and waved goodbye to my future husband. All he discussed at dinner was our marriage and future together with my sister. _

_I had begun to think that he wasn't the viper that most women had presumed him to be. I thought that he was a good man deep inside. He began to look at my sister in a different way, too. He told her about all of the dresses that he would adorn her with… and I believed every word that he said. _

_**--**_

_**I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around,  
Be a lover and a friend**_

_**--**_

_I thought that he was the best man a girl could ever want as a husband. He was sending me and Da Qiao flowers every day that he could not come. He seemed like the perfect gentleman._

_I thought that he was the man I had been looking for. The one who was supposed to be the end of my heartbreaks. _

_**--**_

_**After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you**_

_**--**_

_I thought that he would keep his promise, and we would have a happy life like he said. To me, he had explained the home and comfort I was looking for. I wanted a home with my sister, and he could, and would, provide that for me. What more could I ask for? He was the very image of what I thought was love. I thought everything would work out for once._

_**--**_

_**And what we had would never end**_

_**--**_

_But it didn't…_

_**--**_

_**Wrong again…**_

_**--**_

_It seemed that the closer it got to our wedding day, the malicious he would get. He said that me and my sister would have to sleep in a different room than him, at that time I couldn't understand why. Da Qiao knew why though, and she told me that it was because of his royal concubines, that he would need to visit with them in his own bed, and he couldn't do that with us in it. _

_From that day forward, everything went downhill, and I knew that my heart would once again get broken_.

_**--**_

_**Everybody swore  
They'd seen this before **_

_**--**_

_I went to my mother for comfort, but all I got was a "You'll be fine."_

_From across my mother's desk, I told her my fears.  
_

"_I don't think that he's a good man, Mother." I told her. _

_She looked up from my sister's and my own wedding arrangements. She signed and set down her pen and stood up to sit on the desk in front of me. "It's just wedding jitters. He'll turn out to be a perfect man who will see that your father and I are well taken care of."_

_It was then that I knew that my mother was only interested in the money that Cao Cao had. Not my wellbeing. _

_I looked up at her with disbelief. My surprise was soon replaced by anger. For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit my mother. All those years of my mother's actions of putting me and my sister in the best schools for ladies, suddenly made sense to me. _

"_Just go up to your room and think about your future with him. You'll be okay."_

_**--**_

_**We'd be fine  
And you'd come to see that you still loved me  
In good time **_

_**--**_

_Her words meant nothing to me anymore, but they kept coming._

"_All men go through this phase. He'll leave the concubines and will come back to you and your sister." She went back around her desk and began to write again._

_How could she understand what I wanted? How could I explain in words that I wanted _real _love? She would never understand. Her heart was too cold. _

_**--**_

_**And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men**_

_**--**_

_As I left the doors to her study and went down the stairs, I could only think that she'll never see her grandchildren. And I would make sure that she and my father would never see a penny of my wedding inheritance. _

_But my mother had never been wrong before, so even though I was hurt and didn't trust her fake love anymore, I trusted her wisdom still._

_**--**_

_**And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then**_

_**--**_

_Which I shouldn't have. He kept getting more and more hateful with only lust, until I was woken in my sleep one night to put into action the plan that my sister and I had created that week…_

_**--**_

_**Wrong again**_

_**-- **_

_My sister and I ran through an unfamiliar forest, escaping the clutches of our fiancé and also our parents whose greedy hands meant nothing to us anymore. All that mattered was that we were together, and escaped our certain prison of a life acting like slaves. _

_In the distance behind me, I could hear Cao Cao's solder's feet treading on the leaves and they were gaining on us, fast. _

_Da's hand gripped my hand harder while her other one, with a flick of her wrist, opened one of her purple fans. I opened my own in the same manner, and we both started on harder sprints. We ran into an open space which seemed to me, to be a castle opening._

_The sun was just coming up when we ran into some training grounds. I could hear some shouts from some watchmen up on the roof of this beautiful castle._

_My sister and I continued on our run. I looked back to see what our captors looked like, but my footing fell from me and I tumbled to the ground, taking my sister with me. _

_I could hear the footing come closer as I tried to get up, but the shadows fell on my small body and I couldn't get to my fans because they were under my body. I looked up through squinting eyes and saw a sword come up. I thought this was my end, I shielded myself and awaited my doom, but when the sword came down, its journey was halted by someone else. _

_**--**_

_**And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed **_

_**--**_

_I looked up from my blocking arms and saw the most handsome man I'd ever seen. His body was only adorned with some pants. The shouts from the watchmen had no doubt awoken him. _

_With him shirtless, I could see ripples from hard worked training. His arms, which were now fighting my captors, were muscular and strong. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by my sister's screams. I looked to my left and saw her about to fall victim to one of our captor's swords. I tried to get to her, but a man with a ponytail and a large spear beat me to her. He knocked down all of the enemies around him then turned to her and knelt beside her. _

_My eyes got distracted. I saw the man who saved me come to me when he had done away with my enemies. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked me. _

_It took me a moment to realized that he was talking to me. "Oh! Yeah, they didn't touch me! I'm Xiao Qiao."_

_**--**_

_**And nothing waited 'round the bend**_

_**--**_

_He took my hand and pulled me up off the ground. "I'm Zhou Yu. Glad to meet you, Lady Xiao Qiao. I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life."_

_I was shocked. He had just called me beautiful. I giggled. "And it's nice to meet you, Lord Zhou Yu. It's not every day that I get rescued by someone so built." I wanted to choke myself! I was flirting with a guy that I had just met, but then again…he did just save my life._

"_I thank you for your compliment." He smilingly said as he bowed with his arm over his stomach. "But I think that you would outshine me. If we walk on the streets together, I would have to pry all of the other gentlemen off of you."_

_I giggled again. "You flatter me." _

"_Hey, Zhou Yu!" Called the spear man who had saved my sister. They were walking towards us. The spear guy wasn't different from Yu clothes wise. Both of them seemed to have gotten some pants on in a hurry. _

_My sister's expression was one that I had never seen before. It was one that looked of…curiosity? No …adoration? No, not that either…love? Yes! It had to be._

_My sister was looking at this spear guy with love!_

_**--**_

_**I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage you had done**_

_**--**_

"Whoa." I shook my head out of my day dreaming.

"Xiao?" a voice called my name. I looked at the doorway to see Sun Jian's face. "It's time." He told me.

I took a look in the body mirror in front of me, then pulled my veil down over my face.

Sun Jian came behind me, "Don't be nervous. Zhou Yu is a good person. He will never hurt you."

I turned to him, "I know."

_**--**_

_**And my poor heart would never mend**_

_**--**_

But my heart did mend! It mended me into the beautiful girl I was meant to be with Yu's love. It had wings around it. A lot of them! My heart didn't know the false prefects of love anymore, it knew the true love, the love that Yu had given me from the moment our eyes met!

I knew that my sister and I had defied the very gods when we left our parents. Of all the things my parents had, their riches couldn't buy them the love that I now have for free. I didn't have just love, I had everything that Cao Cao promised, plus more. At this moment, as I walk down the aisle, I realize the big risk that me and my sister took, but that doesn't matter. I had Da, which was good enough for me, but now I have a huge family. People who actually care for me like a sister, though they really aren't.

I looked at my sister who sat with her new future husband, Ce. She was as beautiful as ever under his love.

_**--**_

_**Wrong again**_

_**--**_

I thought love didn't exist. I thought that it was something that mothers told their daughters about to keep them entertained. Something that ladies could keep their minds on when they thought that they had found the perfect guy. But in actuality, it was a myth that me and my sister had proven to exist. Something that kept me going when everything seemed to go wrong.

Zhou Yu's at the end of the alter, and my knees start to loose their strength when he smiles at me. Something that he always does to do to me, and something that Cao Cao never even dented to do.

I know that he can't see me or my teary eyes, but I try to blink them back anyway. All my life, I thought I would never cry tears of joy, but he made it possible.

_**--**_

_**Wrong again**_

_**--**_

He smiles as I reach him, my knees grow weak again, tears returning. He lifts my veil and I hear him gasp at the site of me. I felt satisfaction inside. He could make my knees buckle, and I could take his breath away.

I smile as he looks into my eyes, letting unspoken words be heard through our actions. "I love you" he tells me, and I feel myself having butterflies in my stomach. I return the phrase as well as I know how and the ceremony continues.

My heart had turned to stone, and the coldness around me made me shut it off in the deepest part of my body, but Zhou Yu was willing to find it, and heal all the pieces together again with that one, silent phrase that so many people abuse. He makes me melt with one touch, and helps me up with another. Could I ask for more? I have everything I always wanted: a peaceful life with my sister. But now, as the priest makes the announcement, I have a lover, best friend, companion through everything. I have Zhou Yu. At this peaceful, happy moment, I consider myself the luckiest woman alive, for the first time.

_**--**_

**Hope you guys liked this! Please R&R!**

**ShadowingPassion9532 **


End file.
